


Power Rangers: Zaferia Force

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: It's been three years since the Legendary War, a massive battle that cost the Power Rangers their powers. The world has been at peace since, but when the Galactic Horde returns, is there any hope of protecting the Earth? Think, Dino Fury meets Super Megaforce. But there's no Super Megaforce, only regular Megaforce. In this, Megaforce's final battle was against Vrak. More in story, I suck with summaries.
Kudos: 1





	Power Rangers: Zaferia Force

**Prologue:**

(Cue music theme: Go Go Power Rangers, by Ron Wasserman, the FULL theme)

It was chaos. The battlefield was filled with yelling and laser blasts and attack commands as dozens of figures clad in armor fought off millions of grey grunts.

These were the Power Rangers of Earth.

The Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Jason Scott, was fighting alongside Aurico, the Red Aquitar Ranger as they were taking out a group of Sailor Soldiers. The two Reds blasted the grunts away, and Jason flipped a Sailor over his shoulder, punching it, and defeating it.

Nearby, the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, William 'Billy' Cranston was fighting alongside the Blue Zeo Power Ranger, Rocky DeSantos. The two Blue Rangers were mercilessly cutting down any and all of the robotic mooks that got in their way.

The Ninja Storm, Turbo, and the rest of the Alien Rangers, along with the RPM Rangers, and Beast Morphers Red, were zipping around the battle using their super speed, and destroying the Sailors Soldiers with their swords and blasters.

Over the massive, chaotic hell of a battlefield, millions upon millions of orange, grey, and silver battleships were blasting the ground and Power Rangers with green lasers.

Mystic Force and Wild Force both yelled out in shock as the blasts hit them, sending them flying back several feet.

Nearby, the Dino Thunder Rangers were fighting next to the Jungle Fury Rangers, Kira and Lily teaming up to tackle some Sailors, while Conner and Casey were punching and kicking the grunts away. 

Ethan and Theo used their strength and speed to blindside two of the robotic soldiers, completely obliterating them.

Overhead, the laser fire from the battleships got more and more intense as the different Ranger teams got bombarded by the blasting.

Jason called all the teams together, the Beast Morpher Power Rangers at the head of the massive Ranger triangle.

"Rangers! We need to combine all of out powers to wipe out the Horde, once and for all!" Jason shouted over the roar of the battles.

"RIGHT! COMBINE POWERS!" Every Ranger yelled, each and every single Ranger, from Jason Scott, to Troy Burrows, glowing with golden energy.

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were the first to attack, firing several golden blasts at one side of the Horde Armada.

Next up were the Zeo Rangers, swarming through another swath of ships.

The Aquatian Rangers destroyed several battleships with their energy blasts.

The Zeo, Turbo, and Astro Rangers obliterated more battleships..

The Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, and Wild Force vaporized both battleships and the Sailor Soldiers alike.

Next up were Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Space Patrol Delta, and Mystic Force completely tearing through both grunts and battleships.

Not to be outdone, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, Samurai, RPM, and Megaforce disintegrated several more ships and soldiers, leaving nothing left.

And finally, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, and Beast Morphers used their most powerful finishing moves to vaporize the last of the Galactic Horde.

(End Go Go Power Rangers)

* * *

**Later:**

Devon Daniels groaned as he woke up, looking at his teammates. Steel and Ravi were both waking up as well, and Zoey rubbed her eyes.

Devon glanced at Jason when he saw the Red Ranger. "So what exactly happened just now? Did we win?" He asked the original Red Ranger.

Jason Scott limped over, leaning on Zack Taylor's shoulder. Jason nodded at the question. "We did, but at a price." He said ominously.

Billy Cranston walked over as well, his glasses cracked and broken down the middle. "We overloaded the power of the Morphing Grid, using up all of our fighting power in the process. Without a miracle, we can never, ever, ever Morph again." He said, sighing softly.

Steel looked at Billy, and his eyes widened. "No!"

Zack took the Mastodon Power Morpher from his back. It was completely stone, even the Power Coin.

Troy Burrows, Megaforce Red Ranger, walked over, revealing his Morpher was also stone. "It's for the best." He smiled.

Devon blinked at his predecessor in confusion. "How do you mean?" Troy grinned.

"We just saved the world! All of us!" Troy exclaimed happily.

Jason, Billy, Zack, and everyone within earshot grinned.

"Yeah, we did!" Jason nodded in agreement.

"So what happens now?" Devon sighed softly.

Jason shrugged. "We go back to our normal lives." He replied.

* * *

**With the Legendary War over, one era ends as Earth returns to normal and rebuilds. The Power Rangers have all gone back to their own lives, and the Earth is at peace, for now. However, there is darkness on the horizon. Is there any hope of stopping this new threat without the Power Rangers?**


End file.
